The Maester's Dog
by Lady of the Thorn
Summary: An AU story where a girl devoted to one only man not Auron joins Yuna's party and accompanies them on their adventures. Currently AuronxOC and some Aurikku. Strange girl who has the Thunder Plains in her eyes and the smell of pyreflies on her breath...
1. Exposition

**Disclaimer- I own a lot of things. Final Fantasy X isn't one of them. Though I wish I could have been half as creative and come up with a story like that.**

* * *

He looked at the sphere in his hand. He'd come back here to this now empty room she had inhabited for a brief amount of time. It was a coincidence that he was here really. Well, actually it was the only quiet place on the ship right now and he preferred to be alone. He had found it as he leaned against the wall and sat down to drink his sake. It had a small slip of charred-looking paper with his name on it. He turned it on.

…_a quiet lonesome face… familiar and gone…_

I remember…

A big hand and a little hand…

A warmth…

Then there was fear…

Loneliness…

Very alone…

And lost…

Away…

And then…

The thunder and lightning…

Again and again…

Over and over…

Until there was nothing left…

Of me

_pushing the half baked memories back…trying to come to the real point… a sad smile…_

The first clear memories I have are of two people. All my memories from before that were foggy and filled with the teachings of the lightning and the thunder and the fiends. Then they came. Two people came to me out of the darkness and the flashing lights that had become all I knew. A woman and her son, with strange blue hair, they talked to me as I huddled beneath the tall thing. They came again and again. And the first word I learned was alone. I wasn't alone anymore. It felt so good to say those words. Not Alone…

_a shudder, soft, scared, apologizing? or maybe it was just a shudder…_

They came and taught me, taught me about the world. Nobody else ever came. They told me not to let anyone else see me. I listened. After all, they were the only ones who cared. Then the woman disappeared and it was only the boy. Only the boy came. He came and I met him. We both grew. Soon he brought me back to his home, Guadosalam. I lived in his palace. We talked more. He and I were the same. Both of us were different, treated differently. Outsiders. The other Guados treated me like a bomb, ready to go off at any moment. He was the only one who spoke to me. Oh, all of them spoke about me, but none of them spoke to me. That was how I knew I wasn't allowed out of the palace so that nobody else would know about me. Only one thing though, he never touched me. Nobody did. All their noses would crinkle when I walked into a room. I took many baths. I didn't smell. I couldn't understand. But one day, one day, he touched my cheek. And I felt a chill spread throughout me. That was how I knew, we were similar. Not exactly the same, but close. So close. And I wrapped my arms around him and never wanted to let go. I wanted to stay frozen, stuck to him…

_wrapping her arms around herself…inexplicable sorrow written upon her face…_

This is why I did what I did. So this is my explanation, my reason why. And I suppose I should say I'm sorry, but I can't. Not really. Not unless I wanted to lie to you, which I refuse to do anymore. I don't want to lie to you, of all people. I can't say I'm sorry because I think I loved him…

_she thinks she loved him…does that mean she's not sure? does that mean hope? what…_

"_**It takes no time to fall in love**_

_**But it takes you years to know what love is**_

_**It takes some fears to make you trust**_

_**It takes the tears to make you rust**_

_**It takes the dust to have it polished"- "Life is Wonderful" Jason Mraz**_

…_what does it mean…_

Don't get me wrong, I know he didn't love me. I know now I was pawn, a scheme that took years to make. It still doesn't change the way I felt about him. He was the only one; the only one who knew what I felt. I am sorry though. I apologize for him. If you forgive me, then forgive him. I'm defending him to the death…

_bitter chuckle…_

Or not, I suppose. I just don't want anyone guilty or sad. There's enough of that in the world without you and anyone else adding to it. Besides, there's something you have to finish. As much as I want you to find this, I'm hoping it will get lost or broken, a wind coming to scatter the pieces across Spira. Maybe if you don't find this, I will slowly be forgotten and fade into the past, a slight anecdote maybe, if I'm remembered at all. You will all say, "**Oh yes, there was a girl who… wait, what was her name**" And for all our sakes, I hope for that. But if you're watching this then that entire bit was useless and a waste of time…

_another look, the familiar look of despair in her eyes… _

This is just for you, you understand. Tell the others what I've said, but don't show this to them. If you're all watching, then I've misjudged you. However, especially this is just for you. This bit. It was strange, the first time you flung me out of the way to make me safe. I felt…

_confusion shows, a shaking of the head, then back to the haunted look in her eyes, on her face, you can feel the loss…_

I felt a chill. I'm going to try something different. I'm going to leave, but I'm not heading where you are, that is, if I'm right, that we were supposed to belong in the same place. The same place I belonged with him…

_the sadness becomes overwhelming again… _

I'll be gone, like the flowers in the desert, here today and gone tomorrow, no trace anywhere, becoming a different…

_she stands up and turns her back, leaving, but then she comes back… _

These will be my last words, Goodbye Sir—

The sphere left her sentence unfinished as it shut off.

_Goodbye Sir—_

His first thoughts were that the recording was her essence, all her, right down to the core. He gave a rare quiet chuckle. Suddenly he realized what she was saying. He burst into the cockpit of the airship. Everyone stared at him.

"Is everything al—?" started to ask an anxious Yuna of her guardian.

"Turn the ship around now! We have to go back to the Thunder Plains!" he exclaimed, an unfamiliar wild look in his eyes.

His orders were followed promptly. Then he appeared to regain composure.

"Just wait. Please, just wait. Hold on a bit longer. We're—" He paused in his whisperings as he looked out the window. "I'm coming."


	2. Ch 2: Take It With You

**Chapter 2: Take It With You**

**Disclaimer-No, I don't own FFX and all that stuff. Don't rub it in.**

**A/N: Just keep chapter one in mind but don't think about it too much. There will references to it, scattered back and forth, but don't worry, you'll know when to look back at it again.**

* * *

This is Kialdt's story. So for her, it all started in the Thunder Plains. For her journey with the group, it started in Guadosalam.

"Please, take Kialdt with you. I understand you have some very strong and very important guardians," Maester Seymour looked at Auron. "But I would feel better knowing you were safe with one of my closest associates by your side. Kialdt!" Seymour called out behind him and one of those largely overdone fancy doors opened to reveal a girl.

She looked at the ground as she approached them. She was a little taller than Rikku and it was kind of obvious she was as young, though there was a different aura around her, something old. Her skin was pale, but not as pale as that of Lulu's. She wore a simple deeply purple hooded cloak and as she came closer, through the folds of her cloak, you could see a white dress.

"Kialdt, my dear, would you accompany our guests until they reach Macalania?" Seymour looked at her. Lulu watched him carefully. Both she and Auron noticed a strange glimmer in the Maester's eyes as he spoke to her. "And take off that hood, it's disrespectful."

"Whatever my Maester commands, I shall do," the girl called Kialdt murmured quietly, still looking as the ground. She let down her hood and looked up, eyes closed for a moment as she shook her long hair out of her hood. Her hair was long and blacker than the midnight sky. It was soft and smooth and, it didn't move, it rippled, like a powerful rushing ebony waterfall, long hidden back by a dam. Then she looked at the floor again.

"Now, now, Kialdt, whatever Yevon commands us, so we must do, correct?" he said loudly to the group. There was a slight edge in his voice as he glanced back at Kialdt.

Everyone stayed silent except for Wakka. "Yeah, brudda, go Yevon!" He punched Tidus good-naturedly.

"Ow," said Tidus, rubbing his arm.

Quickly, with stern looks from Auron, they settled down. Yuna looked at him and he nodded.

"Maester Seymour, please, I am honored you would send one of your people with us, but I really think I have enough guardians."

"I would be insulted if you didn't." Again, the edge in his voice, but this time it seemed to carry a threat.

So without any further ado, Kialdt joined the travelers, who were careful not to let her know anything. Except for Rikku, who slipped about trying to save the summoner. Luckily, the girl didn't object, she even seemed to agree, if closed eyes and a slight nod of the head meant anything. So when everyone else was tired of listening to Rikku, she came and sat next to Kialdt.

"Um, hi?" Rikku was wary; Kialdt looked to be around her age, but the girl was so solemn and quiet she wondered if she would get her head bitten off.

"Hello," responded the girl quietly, no trace of emotion in her voice.

"Are you asleep?"

"Yes." Sarcasm was evident.

"Oh, sorry." Rikku stood up to leave.

"No, it's alright, you can stay."

"Good!" Rikku bounced back and sat down.

"How old are you?"

"How old are you?"

"That's rude. I asked the question first."

"And I asked second."

Rikku pouted for a second, then said, "I'm 15."

"I am 17."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Can I see your cloak? It's very purple."

"No, because then I would have to take it off and I would have nothing to wear."

A couple people stared at her for a moment. She pretended not to notice, but for the sake of the people whose eyeballs were about to pop out, she moved her cloak a little so that you could see a bit of white, telling you she had something else on beneath the cloak.

"You sound serious."

"I always am."

"You shouldn't be! Sometimes people need to be happy and silly, you know? Like this, blahhhh." Rikku stuck her tongue out and made a silly face. For the first time, Kialdt looked up and opened her eyes. And when she saw Rikku's comical face, she laughed, genuinely and a small smile appeared on her face. The others, disturbed by the new sound looked over and simply saw her, eyes closed again, just the slightest hint of smile left. Then it was gone.

Rikku's eyes widened. "You—" She was cut off by Kialdt's hand covering her mouth. Auron, who was watching the both of them, was surprised at how quickly the young girl moved.

"Shh. That's enough talking. We can talk more later." She removed her hand and went to Yevon knew where.

As they were about to leave, they saw Maester Seymour again. He said a few words and gave Lady Yuna a look. Kialdt quivered for a moment, but he did not look at her or greet her in any way. They continued across the Thunder Plains, with Rikku running around like a chicken with its head cut off, absolutely terrified.

Kialdt walked with an air of quiet yet formidable strength and confidence. Strange, Auron felt suspicious of the girl. Not only because she came from Seymour, but because there was something about her he just couldn't put his finger on. She never opened her eyes around anyone except for Rikku. And now, as they traveled, he noticed that she gradually but quickly was getting acquainted with everyone while at the same time keeping them far away. And now she was walking next to him.

"Maester Seymour has told me of your greatness. You are Legendary Guardian, Sir Auron, are you not?" Her tone was that of slight sarcasm with a hidden shade of respect.

"Maester Seymour probably told you many things."

"I was told that you don't talk much."

Auron was silent, as was his cue.

"I don't either."

Not an answer he was expecting, he turned to look at her. She quickly turned away and looked back at the ground, apparently strolling but walking faster to get away from him. This girl never ceased to amaze him. It was her eyes. He understood what Rikku had seen in Guadosalam. It was Kialdt's eyes. A strange bright white, whiter than the outside of her iris, and her dark, dark pupil. Her iris was outline by a deep purple, much like her cloak. This was strange already as nobody has white eyes outline with purple. What was amazing though, and slightly beautiful in an eerie way, was the lightning bolts in her eyes, as though the thunder plains resided inside her.

* * *

**A/N:** Hopefully a few more things make sense? Confusion will probably stay with you until the next chapter. If some of it doesn't go away by then, then I'm going to have to rework it a LOT more.


End file.
